Roasting the Fruits Basket
by MagicCandyCat
Summary: A new girl starts attending Yuki, Tohru and Kyo's school, and she wears a necklace with the symbol for the year of the dragon. Who is she really, and why do the zodiacs feel a strange air about her? YukixOC


_**A.N**__. Okay, I found this collecting dust in my computer, and decided to let you all have a look. It's probably about 2 years or so old, so it's not up to my current standard, but any (IF any) subsequent chapters will be. Is it any good? If you think so, and think I should continue it, please say so in a review :) Until next time!_

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Fruits Basket. However, I do own Kaida and Yuri. And this is FANfiction, so please don't say that they weren't in the story; I wanted to put them in there._

_**End A.N.**_

_**--**_

Yuki stared out of the window of the classroom, lost in thought. It was a year after Akito had died, and a girl named Yuri, Akito's sister, had become the head of the family. She was a much better leader than Akito, caring, always listens, she even gave Tohru ingredients for a drink, that allowed her to embrace the Zodiac once drunk. That was a good thing, in everyone's opinion, but there was one thing that had also happened because of this. A year ago, Kyo and Tohru had started dating. Yuki had finally started patching up the differences he had with Kyo. They managed to get on better with each other, but still had the odd argument. However, Yuki still felt bitter. Kyo had beaten him for once, and to the thing Yuki really wanted.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" The voice snapped Yuki out of his thoughts. He turned and saw a girl, pointing at the seat next to him. Her white hair was incredibly long, down to her mid back. Her skin was quite fair as well, and her eyes were a very light pink.

"Hello, earth calling boy. Is the seat taken?" She asked again. 

Yuki shook his head. "No, none of my friends are in this class." The girl smiled at him and sat in the empty seat.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here you see." The girl said to him.

"Really?" Yuki asked, but before the girl could reply, the Teacher called for attention.

"Class 3-D, we have a new student with us, would you care to talk about yourself?" The teacher looked at the girl. The girl sighed at walked to the front of the class.

"Well, my name is Kaida, I come from Kobe, I study Martial Arts, I enjoy writing, and yes, my hair is it's natural colour and I don't wear contacts. That's it." Kaida walked back to her seat and opened her book that she'd been given before the teacher could answer. 

Yuki looked at her, amazed at Kaida. Somehow, she seemed different to the other girls he had met, even more different than Tohru. She seemed, odd.

"So, what's your name?" Kaida asked him as the lesson began.

"Oh, it's Yuki Sohma." Yuki answered her, and noticed that around her neck, she had a silver necklace. The odd thing was, there was a charm on it, in the shape of a dragon with the Japanese character that said 'Year of the Dragon' next to the dragon charm.

"Yuki? Is there something wrong?" Kaida asked.

"Why does your necklace say 'Year of the Dragon' on it?" Yuki asked her. Kaida looked at it and smiled.

"It's an old tradition of my people to have the Chinese Zodiac on their necklace, so don't worry about it." Kaida smiled and continued with her work.

Yuki and Kaida were the only two people Yuki knew that were in all the higher-grade classes for 3-D, so Yuki had to wait till lunch to introduce Kaida to Tohru, Kyo, Haru and Momiji. Kaida seemed to get on with everybody, even, to Yuki's amazement, Kyo and Black Haru.

At the end of the day, Kaida waved to them, as she dashed off towards a church.

Yuki turned to the other Sohmas, "Did you feel something strange about Kaida?" The Sohmas nodded in response to his question, there was a strange aura around Kaida, and they didn't need Hana to tell them that.

_**-- **_

_**A.N. **Well, that's it for now. Remember, tell me if you think I should continue this, otherwise I will not continue it, as no-one'll read it. TTFN._

_**End A.N.**  
_


End file.
